


Hiding

by Coffeesheep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeesheep/pseuds/Coffeesheep
Summary: While captured by Lorenzo, Jester is subjected to his malice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot I wrote this a while ago, when someone asked to have Jester hurt. Of course I complied, since I am a nasty and horrible person.

Jester couldn’t understand why the Traveller hadn’t answered her prayers. He had always looked after her before, why not now in this most desperate of moments? She felt desperately alone, and to make matters worse hunger began to gnaw on her insides. She sat on the floor with her hands manacled behind her back. Fjord was sleeping after the spell they had put on him, resting his head on Jester’s thigh, and he probably wouldn’t wake up until the next day. So far, they had nothing more than a couple of cuts and bruises, but they had heard Yasha’s angry screams from the centre chamber, and Jester supposed it was only a matter of time before the turn came to either of them. She had to stay strong. She knew Fjord had doubts, and somewhere deep inside she had as well, but she  _ had  _ to believe that the rest would come for them. She wasn’t certain of Caleb, but surely the rest of them would come looking. Nott, definitely, and Molly wouldn’t leave Yasha to an unknown destiny. Molly… She had heard the commotion and his name being screamed. But he had to be alright, hadn’t he? Sure, she wasn’t there to save the day, but they  _ did _ have some healing potions, and he had that magical necklace. Of course Molly was fine, why wouldn’t he? 

She was wrestled from her thoughts by the sound of the cell door opening. It was Lorenzo, now in his monster form. She had glimpsed it before, through the bars when he had tortured Yasha. His appearance was even more intimidating up front. It was her turn now. But she could do it. It was only pain. He had no use of her dead, she would survive. He noticed her watching, gave a chuckle and picked her up like she was a ragdoll, carried her out of the cell and slammed her, face down on the table. 

“Now, little girl”, he rumbled. “I suppose you think you’ll get the same treatment as your pale friend there. But I think not. You’re much too pretty for that. I think we’ll sell you for more… let’s say,  _ carnal, _ pleasures and then you can’t be too beat up or you wouldn’t catch a good price.” Jester’s stomach dropped. No. She had to get out. The others would save her. “Will probably be the same for your handsome, green friend. But, you know, I can’t sell off goods I haven’t tried. Quality control, you understand?” Jester felt tears of fear burn in her eyes and she tried to roll away, but he held her still with no effort. She did understand.  _ Traveller, please help me! Please, please, stop him! _ There was no answer. Just the sound of Lorenzo’s panting by her ear as he held her down, the clang of metal against stone as he dropped his belt on the floor, the sound of fabric ripping as he pulled off her underwear. He grabbed her tail and pulled her back so she was bent over the table, feet dangling. She tried to kick him, but he laughed and pressed her thighs apart with his large body. He pressed a large hand on her back to hold her down, and a finger trailed between her buttcheeks down to her folds feeling her out. Then, without a word he pressed himself inside her. His immense cock burned her unprepared cunt and she screeched into the gag. He groaned with pleasure, a sound that would forever haunt her nightmares. She felt sick, she wanted to puke, and cry, and die, and why, oh why wasn’t the Traveller here to rescue her? Lorenzo started to furiously plunge into her and her abdomen exploded with pain as he rammed her cervix hard. She tried to push away from him, but her body felt paralyzed with fear and shame. She was glad Fjord was sleeping. Hopefully Yasha was, as well. 

Lorenzo picked up his pace, and the tears streamed from Jesters eyes down on the table as he came with a grunt. He pulled out, but her relief from the pain lessening was quickly replaced by a feeling of disgust as she felt semen dribbling down her thigh.

“Good enough”, Lorenzo said as he buttoned his trousers. “But the fun is not over yet, you have two more holes I have to try out.” Panic welled up inside Jester as Lorenzo grabbed her and threw her back in the cell.  _ No, not more!  _ She didn’t want to imagine having that horrid creature near her ever again, but her mind painted up terrible scenes with him touching her, using her. She stumbled over to a corner and threw up, and with the vomit came the tears. An unstoppable sobbing wail forced its way out and coughing and snivelling she dried her mouth on her arm and crawled over to the still sleeping Fjord.

“Fjord”, she sobbed, “I need you to wake up… Please…” He didn’t respond and she shook him hard. “Please! Be awake!” She almost shouted the last part, even though she knew it was pointless. He would sleep for hours still. She slapped him in frustration and regretted it immediately. She cuddled up beside him and rested his head on his chest. 

“Sorry”, she whispered shakily. “I just don’t want to be alone…” But she was. Even though Fjord’s regular breathing was comforting, the cold loneliness of the cell pressed on her like icy spikes.


	2. Chapter 2

Fjord was still sleeping when Lorenzo came back. Jester kicked and screamed, but he was no match for her, and soon she was back, face down, on the table. He didn’t say anything this time, just lifted her skirts, separated her buttcheeks with his hands and forcefully pressed his log of a cock inside her unprepared ass. The pain was indescribable, she felt like she was being split in two. She wanted to move away from him but she felt completely paralyzed and could only scream and cry while he violated her. It felt like it went on for ages, though it probably only was a couple of minutes before he pulled out of her and walked around her. She could see him through a haze of tears, lazily stroking his appalling member, streaked red with her blood.

“Now open up”, he hissed. “And if you bite me, I will make life very, very much more difficult for your friends.” He grabbed her chin and pried her jaws open. She could do nothing but comply. She would not be responsible for her friends hurting more than she already was. When he shoved his cock down her throat she gagged, not only from reflex but from the taste of her own blood and excrement. He pushed so far down her throat she couldn’t breathe. Vomit worked its way up but couldn’t get past the foreign object that blocked the path. Her head swam and she felt him convulse as he emptied himself. He pulled out, and the vomit mixed with his semen followed. He only laughed and took a step back as it splashed down on the floor. Jester took a deep breath and sobbed and spat and cried hulkingly when she was thrown back in the cell. She barely had the time to sit down as she felt the collar activate and she fell asleep on the spot. She had no idea how much time had passed when she woke up to a softly whispered: “Case closed.”

She didn’t tell anyone what happened. She didn’t think either Fjord or Yasha had heard or seen anything. And the news of Mollymauk’s death quickly quelled any wish from her part to divulge her pain. It was simply not important enough. She could handle it on her own. She cast a healing spell on herself when she realised blood was trickling down her legs. She kicked her torn underwear aside and hid them among the garbage in the room. She didn’t think anyone noticed. Good. She didn’t want more pity. She just wished to forget. She wished to grieve her lost friend and not let his memory be soiled by the monster who had taken his life and her innocence. She didn’t forget. The memory assaulted her whenever she closed her eyes, as soon as she had a moment alone his stench filled her nostrils. She tried to keep to Fjord, under the pretence of supporting him after their ordeal. Yasha left after she learned Molly had died. Jester could barely stand being alone right now and she filled her days with empty jokes and flat bantering. She kept away from the new addition to the party. Caduceus was calm and friendly, but his alert, pink eyes seemed to read her like a book. She didn’t want anyone to know what had happened. If she pretended it didn’t happen, maybe it would go away.

Caduceus watched the little blue tiefling girl laugh and dance and joke, and it broke his heart. The smile never reached her eyes, she shied away from touches that she herself hadn’t initiated and she ate the barest minimum. The others were too busy mourning their loss to really notice there was something else behind Jester’s behaviour than merely the kidnapping and the grief, which of course was bad enough. She had been quick to get rid of the blood that stained the inside of her legs, and the barely noticable twitch of pain that crossed her face whenever she sat down had disappeared in a day. But he was fairly certain what had happened, and he was worried that she would try to ignore her own pain. He tried to get her between four eyes, but she clearly avoided him.

One night, during his watch, he heard her moan and whimper. He decided it was best to wake her from her nightmare and walked over to her. She thrashed in her sleep and her skin had a sweaty shine. 

“Jester”, he tried. “Jester, wake up. You’re dreaming.” No reaction. He seized her shoulder with a large hand and shook her gently. She bolted upright, slapped his hand away, and he barely avoided to be splattered as she vomited beside her bedroll.

“Hey, hey”, he mumbled softly. “It’s ok, you’re awake now, you’re safe.” She looked up on him with eyes brimmed with tears.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered.

“It’s alright, my dear. Come on, I’ll make you some tea. It’ll make you feel better.” Jester refused the outstretched hand and got to her feet, walking unsteadily towards the fireplace. She sat down gingerly on a large log and was quiet for a minute before she spoke. “That’s your solution to everything? Tea?”

Caduceus smiled at her. “You’d be surprised how many problems can be solved by a good cup of tea.” He filled the kettle with water and put it by the fire. It brewed in their silence. Clay noticed Jester shivering and went to fetch her a blanket - one of his own, not wet with sweat. She graciously allowed him to drape it around her shoulders. 

“Thank you”, she whispered as he pressed a cup of tea in her hands. He answered by sitting down on the ground in front of her, still being half a head taller, and, with a slight nod from Jester, enveloped her hands and the teacup in his large palms.

“Can’t see someone hurting without taking care of them”, Caduceus said softly. 

Jester looked away. “But the others are hurting too…”

“Taking care of them as well. And their pain doesn’t make yours less valid. But I know you are hurting a bit more than them. I know you don’t want anyone to know, but I figured out what Lorenzo did to you… And I think you should talk about it. I doesn’t have to be me, but know that I will be happy to listen. Ignoring what happened will not make it go away. You have to deal with it, before it kills you from the inside.” 

Jester lowered her head and stared into the cup. “I don’t know if I can… I’d have to live through that all over again…” She let out a shivering sob. Caduceus stroked her hands, gently.

“I’ll be right there with you. You don’t have to bear this alone.”

Jester slid down from the log in front of him. “Would… would you hold me for a bit?” she whispered quietly.

“Of course, my dear”, he answered. He lifted the cup from her hands, put it aside and opened his arms. She nestled in between his legs and he wrapped her up, a tiny little thing in his large frame. They sat like that for a little while, with Jester’s face buried in his shirt. He felt a slight shiver under his palm when the little tiefling started to cry in earnest. He held her tighter and rocked her gently as she spilled out her sorrow and pain. 

After the first wave of tears had passed, Jester started talking. It wasn’t as much to Caduceus as to herself, but she told him what happened, what she was feeling, and realized that telling someone about it didn’t make it more real. It already was real, and nothing could change that. Clay’s soft embrace, and the smell of lichen and herbs was soothing and she felt reasonably safe for the first time in three weeks.


End file.
